


A little problem

by 5bluetriangles



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pacifiers, Wetting, diapering, no poop or sex cuz I'm really not into that, rick is a good grandpa to his lil guy, sorry people who are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5bluetriangles/pseuds/5bluetriangles
Summary: Morty has trouble with waking up in the middle of night needing to pee and not making it to the bathroom. Rick has a plan to help him that Morty was not expecting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I usually have no shame but I'm really embarrassed about this X'D

Rick had gotten into the habit of tucking Morty into bed.

Neither of them talked about it, but every night, Rick would come in to make sure Morty is cozy and safe, tuck him in, and do something nice like ruffle his hair of even give him a little kiss.

Morty wasn’t a little boy anymore but Rick was subconsciously desperate to make up for never being there.

And he got a bizarre way to do so when Morty came to him with a problem.

It had taken Morty quite a while to work up the courage and now he was standing in Rick’s room, shifting from foot to foot and chewing on his lower lip.

“Are yy-you gonna tell me what’s bothering you, Morty? Cause if not, I—I have things to do, kiddo,” Rick said, not even bothering to turn around in his chair but he could still sense how nervous and uncomfortable his grandson was. Obviously, it must be embarrassing, and his talent in not showing his feelings was saving him from not looking too interested.

“Okay, oh jeez, o-okay, I uhm, I—I keep…I mean do you—you have anything…do you have anything for bed wetting? I—I keep…I keep waking up at—at night and I—I pee myself before I can make it to the bathroom…” Morty was rubbing at his face as though trying to get rid of his blush and his voice was squeaky with discomfort.

Well, that was fairly unexpected.

Rick had caught a glimpse of Morty sneaking to the garage with his linens once but never really thought it was an actual problem despite being the one putting the boy to bed.

There of course had to be something in some dimension that would fix Morty’s problem but selfish man that he was; Rick had a better idea. “Okay, I—I’ll give yy-you something later tonight. The sound good?”

“Sure,” Morty nodded, spirits lifted. “Thuh-thank you Rick!” he called as he hurried out of the man’s room, thoroughly embarrassed.

Rick chuckled softly at Morty’s hasty exit, jotting down a couple last notes on his blueprint before standing and grabbing his portal gun to head out and get he needed for Morty. Hopefully the boy wasn’t opposed to his idea.

Later that night, around eleven o’clock, Rick scooped up his items and headed off to Morty’s room. The boy was lying on his bed over the covers and looking at his phone, looking tired and Rick knocked gently on the door even though it was wide open.

Morty looked up at Rick and smiled sleepy, setting his phone down and stretching out, his toes splaying. “Hi, Rick.”

“I got’ya something to help with y-your bedwetting, kiddo” Rick said, walking over to Morty and showing him what he had.

Morty pushed himself up and looked at what his grandpa was holding curiously but his heart leaped up into his throat when he realized what the two items were. “Wait, Rick, that’s…”

“Yeah, I—I know” Rick nodded as Morty eyed the diaper and baby wipe box in his hands wearily. “But i-if you wear one while you—you sleep, then you can’t wet the bed, yeah?”

“I mean, y-yeah, buh-but…” Morty whined, face red, and he was tapping his fingers together to soothe himself. “I—I’m not a baby, Rick,” he mumbled.

“Of course not, Morty. Yy-you’re just my sweet little grandson and I—I wanna help you out,” Rick assured, shuffling what he was carrying so that he could reach out and pet Morty’s curls.

Some of Morty’s apprehension melted away at the affection and he leant into his grandpa’s hand, trying to stifle his smile that seemed to always creep up when Rick was sweet to him. “Okay, Rick” He sighed. I—I’ll try i-i-it.”

“That’s my brave boy,” Rick crooned, scratching at Morty’s scalp. “Go ahead and lay down and take off your boxers, Mort.”

Morty swallowed hard, shy. “Wait, y-yy-you’re gonna do it?”

“Yeah. But don’t worry, I—I’ll take care of you little buddy.”

Morty was chewing on his lower lip, feet wiggling as Rick set the box of baby wipes on the nightstand and unfolded the diaper. It was light blue in colour, sized right, and had fluffy white cloud decals scattered around on it. It was honestly pretty cute and despite how anxious he was; Morty hesitantly lied down, head in the pillows and then shimmied out of boxers.

Rick had seen him naked before, but the man had never come even close to touching him down there and he was honestly a little scared he’d get a boner or something. That would ruin this for sure.

Once Rick had finished unfolding the diaper, he settled with a knee on the edge of Morty’s bed and chuckled gently at how red the boy was. His grandson was obviously very, very embarrassed and nervous and he patted the boy’s bent knee comfortingly. “Shh, it’s okay buddy, Relax.”

Morty swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced up at Rick, wary, but he smiled shyly and nodded. “O-okay, Rick.”

“Good boy,” Rick hummed as he saw Morty loosen up a little bit and gathered his grandson’s ankles in his left hand. Morty squeaked in distress when he brought the boy’s legs up and forwards so his bottom lifted off the mattress and he shushed him after placing the open diaper flat under him. “Where’s that paci of yours? I know yy-you got one.”

“E-excuse me?” Morty whimpered, peeking up between his hands, which he was using to hide his face.

“Your pacifier. Where is it?” Rick asked.

“Y-you know about that?!” Morty squealed.

“Of course I—I know about it. Yy-you bought it with my card, Morty” Rick chuckled. “And yy-you need it right now ‘cause you—you can’t relax.”

“O-oh jeez! Riiiick!” Morty whined obnoxiously before catching what his grandpa said last. “No I—I don’t!” But Rick only looked down at him skeptically and he pouted. “…i-it’s in the bedside drawer…”

“That’s what I wanted t’hear,” Rick said as he opened the drawer and fished out the basic, yellow pacifier.

Morty tried to take it with his hand but Rick was too fast and popped it in his mouth for him. He had already been humiliated that he had it in the first place, but it was worse now the Rick knew about it. Especially if the man had known about it since the beginning. But the pacifier did its job and was already calming him down like it always did as Rick opened up the baby wipe box and pulled one out.

“This’s gonna be cold, sorry,” Rick warned before he started wiping down Morty’s groin, thorough and methodical. “Shh, it’s alright,” he murmured as his grandson whimpered, covering his face again. “There we go,” he hummed, tossing the wipe in Morty’s little trashcan by the bedside table.

Morty peeked down between his fingers to watch as Rick folded the diaper up over his crotch, made sure it was snug, and taped it up with a high, whiny noise bubbling up and out of him. It all felt strangely cozy though and he quieted down, sucking softly on the pacifier in his mouth and drowning in Rick’s gentle words.

"Thatta boy Morty, yy-you did good,” Rick cooed, patting his grandson’s thigh fondly before taking his knee off the edge of the bed to stand. “I-it’s late though, so time for—for bed.”

Morty nodded, moving his legs to aid Rick with pulling the blanket up over him.

Rick tucked Morty in and turned off the lamp on the bedside table, plunging the room into darkness. “In the morning, y-you can come to me i-if you want me to take care of you again or yy-you can do it yourself, okay?”

“Mmn,” Morty hummed around his pacifier, nodding sleepily.

“Okay. Goodnight sweet boy” Rick whispered, leaning down to give Morty a kiss on his forehead before straightening back up to leave quietly. He looked back once like he always did and smiled at the small form under the blanket and honey brown curls peeking out from under it.

He closed the door with a soft click, headed off to his room and sort of hoped Morty would come to him in the morning instead of doing it himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty has an accident in the night as always, but Rick's idea works well. Thing is, all this strange treatment is making Morty feel funny in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never planned to make a chapter two but uh, here it is I guess! Hope you enjoy! :3

Morty woke up later in the night and as per usual, it was due to the searing pain in his bladder.

He was making awful, pitiful whining noises before he even woke up fully, shakily pushing himself up into a sitting position and practically all his muscles from his belly down clenching in desperation to hold everything in. It was worse than usual tonight and he had hardly started to move to get out of his bed before he choked on a gasp, curling in on himself and muscles spasming as his body let loose. At first, he was holding his breath, still in pain, but let a firm breath as amount of liquid lessened and he got some relief only to start panting hard, tears pricking the corner of his eyes.

It wasn’t until he was no longer in pain that Morty started panicking about his bed because god, he was peeing a lot and he wasn’t nearly done if the hiss of it was anything to go by. But he couldn’t continue to think as the relief built and built, clouding his mind as he shook and whimpered, face hot and tears escaping to slowly slip down his cheeks. He had already been holding onto his sheets for dear life but his grip tightened even more, if just a little, as his stream slowed after what felt like an eternity even if it was more like forty seconds.

Morty gave a heavy, shaky sigh once it was all over, a shiver running through him before the panic returned. Only, he wasn’t soaking wet and it took him a moment to finally realize that wait, he was fine, Rick had put a…diaper on him. He wiped his face before lifting the blanket to check himself, chewing his lower lip at the sight. It was…kind of cute, if he was being honest.

He whimpered, reaching down with one hand to feel, groping briefly to find it warm but not wet at all and he chuckled in relief for not making a mess for once. His head swam with nice thoughts of how kind Rick was to him earlier, how sweet and gentle his grandpa was and he brought his hand back up to chew on his knuckle shyly before using his other to hand to search for his pacifier as he remembered it.

He located it next to his pillow and grabbed it, placing it on his nightstand for the morning and lying down, pulling the blanket up over his shoulders and pressing his face into his pillow to breath in his own scent.

Now that he was nice and comfy; Morty shut his eyes and soon he was back to sleep.

 

The next morning, Rick was fixing one of his laser pistols that had broken at his desk in his room. He was still in only his wifebeater and boxers, not interested in getting dressed yet and as he worked carefully on soldering some wires; his mind couldn’t help but fall back to his grandson. He was curious how the boy was doing and if he slept well, if the diaper worked for him, if he was going to come to him to get cleaned up and he also just wanted to see him. He was definitely too attached to his Morty but he couldn’t help it, the boy was special in every way and was absolutely precious. He wouldn’t flat out say it though.

Rick licked his lips but stopped his work when he heard Morty’s bedroom door open. Good timing, even if it was pretty early for Morty.

He listened and waited, hoping the boy would come to him, and he got his wish as he heard Morty sleepily walking down the hall and stopped in the doorway. “Hey Morty” he hummed happily.

“Hi uhm, hi Rick,” Morty said shyly despite his little smile, toying with his shirt.

“You have an accident last night?”

Morty swallowed hard but gave a small “Yeah.”

“Yy-you want some help from grandpa, buddy?” Rick asked, turning in his swivel chair to see his little grandson shifting nervously from foot to foot, holding a pair of underwear and his pacifier.

Morty sucked on this lower lip, cheeks hot with some shame but he nodded and looked next to Rick instead of at him.

“Go ahead and get cozy on my bed, Mort, I—I-I’ll take care of ya” Rick instructed, pushing himself up to stand and going over to open one of his dresser doors. It mostly had junk in it but he grabbed the box of baby wipes before stepping over to Morty, who was already lying down, shirt riding up on his belly endearingly and chewing on his knuckle. “How’d you sleep last night?” he asked.

“Good,” Morty replied softly, looking up at Rick like the man was the world.

“I’m—I’m glad” Rick smiled, setting the baby wipe box down on the cot before going about ripping the tapes on Morty’s diaper with a very distinct noise that he saw made the boy blush. When he saw his grandson tense nervously; he picked up the pacifier and gently put it in the boy’s mouth before ruffling his curls and then going back to what he was doing, pulling back the front of the diaper. “Yeah, you—you sure did have an accident,” he chuckled softly but it wasn’t teasing or rude: fond, would suit it.

“Buh—buh—but that—that’s what the uhh, the diaper i-is for, yeah?” Morty asked after taking his pacifier out, voice small and cheeks impossibly red. He himself felt small but it was good. He didn’t know why.

“’Zactly” Rick smiled, briefly tickling Morty’s exposed belly and making the boy squeal with laughter before patting his grandson’s side, sniggering as he tugged a wipe from the box. “S’cold” he warned before wiping Morty down like last night. He was more thorough this time though of course, using two wipes and then tossing them in the trash once he was done cleaning Morty up.

Morty made an uncomfortable noise as Rick brought his legs up, still very embarrassed about it as the man took the soiled diaper out from under him and he put his pacifier back in his mouth to suck gently, eyes lidding at the comfort.

“Let’s get you—you i-into some big boy undies, yeah?”

“Mmn-hmn,” Morty nodded, the weird state of mind he was in making him uncaring of the childish language. Well, actually, he sort of…liked it.

Rick was practically beaming down at his grandson as he picked up the boy’s underwear, admiring how calm and happy he looked.

Morty’s eyes were fully shut now as he suckled on his pacifier, hands near his face as he started to sort of fall asleep despite having just woken up a little while ago. Still, he cooperated and helped Rick a little in putting his underwear on because he wasn’t too keen on just keeping his privates out in the open even though man had just cleaned them.

“There we go, all clean,” Rick said, wiping his hands clean with another baby wipe before tossing it in the trash. “Yy-you feelin’ tired, little buddy?” he chuckled, pinching Morty’s cheek, which earned him a sleepy little giggle. “I-i-it’s alright, you—you can go back to sleep for now, sweetie, it’s—it’s still pretty early. We’ll go on an adventure later.”

“Okay,” Morty mumbled around his pacifier, getting comfortable on Rick’s cot. He felt his grandpa tug a blanket over him and some petting of his curls before the man went back to his desk and he let himself rest again. Being calm and happy sure did seem to make him sleepy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty enjoy a day being the only ones in the house and Rick tries out something new with Morty. Morty has an accident that night though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, never thought there would be a chapter two, let alone a chapter THREE but here we are, haha! This one's longer than the others! :3

After about a two hours long nap; Morty felt rested unlike earlier but stubbornly buried his face in Rick’s pillow as he breathed in his awareness as well as his grandpa’s musky scent, shifting under the blanket. The warm fuzzy feeling he had earlier lingered and he savored it as he whimpered at a good stretch.

When he finally decided it was time to lift his head; Morty looked around for Rick and frowned when he found that the man was gone. And yet, after sitting up and rubbing his eyes, his grandfather opened the door slightly and slipped in with a cup of coffee (no doubt with alcohol in it).

“Oh hey,” Rick smiled into his mug, reaching out to ruffle Mortys curls and scratch a little at the boy’s scalp fondly. “Today’s adventure is—is gonna be pretty calm, bud, I—I just gotta get some Collaxion crystals for a guy who’s gonna give me a special type of tin for it.”

“Okay,” Morty mumbled, rubbing his eyes a bit more.

“Oh, and i-it’s just gonna be you and me until tomorrow afternoon, buddy, yy-your mom and dad are at another marriage counselor and” Rick chuckled “I—I don’t even know what Summer’s up to, she just said she’ll be back tomorrow. I was—I was thinking we could watch Ballfondlers or something a-and hang out. Maybe make popcorn?”

“That sounds fun!” Morty smiled, swinging his legs off the bed to get up and stretched his arms above his head, whimpering before quickly reaching down to cover his crotch with the hem of his shirt as he remembered he wasn’t wearing pants. He was quickly getting shy about what happened earlier but ignored that, remembering how nice it felt.

“Cool, you go get—go get dressed and brush your teeth and stuff a-and we’ll head out, kiddo” Rick said, gently patting on Morty’s back to send the boy on his way.

With an “okay”; Morty was off to his room and Rick set his coffee down on his desk to grab the portal gun. He had a couple things to get his grandson for a little idea he had and he’d be quick.

 

The crystal gathering was boring. Sure, Morty found the crystals pretty and did enjoy looking at them but just grabbing one after another wasn’t very exciting or interesting and it was pretty warm on that planet. So, he was pretty happy when they got back home and he got to the somewhat more interesting task of sorting the crystals with Rick.

Rick knew how to spot the good ones, that perfect mix of size and shape and colour that provided the best high and he did his best on teaching Morty. The kid was pretty good at visuals and caught on pretty quick, certainly not having the skill of an expert but doing quite well and it didn’t take too long for them to sort through all the crystals. The vast majority were good ones and Rick even kept a couple for himself for a good time someday, tucking them away in one of his drawers.

 

It wasn’t until that night, a while after dinner, that they tossed some pillows and blankets on the couch and Morty was awkwardly toying with his fingers as he watched Rick set up the tv. He really wanted all those warm fuzzy feelings that being all…babyish gave him. It was addicting, all the gentle attention and affection and safety but he had to work up the courage to ask for it first.

This couldn’t be normal, right?

It was already strange enough for a fourteen-year-old to be wetting himself but be _enjoying_ getting _diapered_ by his _grandpa_? Not to mention his whole pacifier thing.

Then again, Rick seemed to like taking care of him so at least he wasn’t the only one enjoying it.

And as humiliating as this was; he couldn’t be the only one, right? The world was a big place and the multiverse so, so much bigger.

“Hey uhm…Rick?” he asked softly.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Rick asked as he continued to fiddle with the cables.

“I uhh…I—I was wondering if…if maybe you could...put a diaper on me now?” Morty mumbled, watching his grandpa’s hands work quickly and easily to set up the interdimensal cable since Jerry broke it a while back.

Well, Rick didn’t expect _that_.

It didn’t take a genius like him to tell that Morty was really liking the baby stuff and he was planning to do more, open the boy up to more of it, but he didn’t think his grandson would be bold enough to actually ask to get diapered. He smiled softly to himself, fixing up the last three cables with a “we’ve only just had dinner, but” he chuckled “sure thing.”

Morty was fiddling with the hem of his shirt, socked toes curling into the rug when Rick turned to him and stepped over.

“Alright, c’mere little buddy,” Rick said, bending down to hoist his grandson up with a grunt of effort, but Morty was a small boy, and it wasn’t _too_ hard to hold him.

Morty squeaked, clinging to Rick in worry as he was picked up but the man’s arms were surprisingly secure and so he slackened his grip a little, if not with a whine of “don’t drop me, Rick!”

“Oh hush, Morty, I would never drop yy-you” Rick assured, pressing a kiss to the side of Morty’s head as he headed to his room where the boy’s things still were. “Here we go,” he hummed, carefully putting Morty down on his cot and petting his curls before going to the boy’s jeans to undo them only for Morty shyly and hesitantly whine “paci” before he could get them off.

“Paci. Of course. Sorry” Rick chuckled, leaving Morty with undone jeans to find the boy’s pacifier. It was quickly found near the pillow and he popped in it Morty’s mouth, amused with the how much the boy liked it already. He knew the kid used to like to have it every once in a while, but he liked it even more now. That was definitely his fault. “There ya go, all better.”

This time, Morty let Rick take his pants off and underwear, even if he closed his legs a little bit and pulled the hem of his shirt up to toy with it shyly. He watched as his grandpa grabbed the baby wipe box from the desk and a fresh diaper from the dresser before stepping back over to him and he covered his face when the man lifted his legs and bottom up. That was certainly still the most embarrassing part.

Rick couldn’t help but chuckle a little at how shy Morty was about it, but he just spread the diaper under the boy’s bottom and gently brought his legs back down. “Shh, yy-you—you’ll get used to it, Mort” he assured, patting the boy’s leg fondly. The boy flinched at the cold when he got a wipe to give him a quick clean and he hummed. “Y-you know what? I—I should get you one of those heated wipe containers, yeah? Would you—you like that, kiddo?”

“Yeah,” Morty said softly around his pacifier, nodding.

“M’kay, I’ll get you one—you one tomorrow,” Rick promised as he finished wiping Morty down and tossed the wipe away in the trash. He folded up the front of the diaper and taped it down with ease, briefly checking the tightness before giving Morty’s exposed belly a pat. “Alrighty, all set! Let’s go watch some tv, yeah?”

“Uh-huh!” Morty replied, cheeks pink as he pushed himself up and hopped off the bed, feeling nice and warm and fuzzy already and he gave Rick a quick hug, not really thinking about it, before bouncing off to the living room, having much more energy than the last two times.

Rick chuckled to himself as he watched Morty go on his way, walking just a tad funny because of the diaper and he was quick to follow, ruffling the boy’s curls as he passed him to get the tv remote. “Let’s see if—if Ballfondlers is on.”

“Yeah!” Morty agreed, cheeks hot at how the diaper crinkled as he walked and even worse when he sat down at his spot on the couch; the middle.

Rick plopped down on the couch too, on Morty’s left, and put his feet up on the coffee table as usual, wrapping an arm around his grandson just under the arms as he switched to the right channel. “Fuck yeah! There we go!” he exclaimed in approval when he saw the show was on and Morty giggled beside him.

Since Morty wasn’t super tired this time around; he got to actually pay attention to how the diaper _felt_ ; it was snug, but not compressing or crushing, soft, and cushioning. He liked it, actually, it was cozy, felt safe. Rick felt safe too, and he enjoyed the company of his grandfather, all too happy to press into the man and bring his legs off the floor to tuck them against himself.

Turned out a Ballfondlers marathon was airing. Seeing as they weren’t able to use the interdimensional cable thanks to Jerry breaking the cable box and Rick being too uninterested to fix it until now; they hadn’t seen any ads for it and weren’t in the loop. But they couldn’t pass up a marathon of their favorite show, and so Rick and Morty hunkered down for the long haul -four or five hours, they didn’t pay attention- and Rick did end up making popcorn at some point for the two of them, got plenty of soda too. About half way through, Morty had to go to the bathroom and opted to use the toilet, coming back in sleep pants and no diaper. Rick honestly didn’t mind, wasn’t any of his business if his grandson wanted some pajamas instead for now.

At some point, Morty had curled up next to Rick, head in his grandfather’s lap as the man’s fingers carted through his curls and he half-zoned out, half-watched the wacky ads playing onscreen.

Maybe now was a good time.

Rick raked his fingers through Morty’s curls one last time before patting the boy’s back and asking “Hey bud, yy-you—you want something to drink?”

“Mmn…sure, yeah. I—I like that idea.”

“How does milk sound? I—I got y-you the lactose free kind earlier today” Rick said as he gently got Morty to sit up so he could stand and get him some.

“Okay,” Morty nodded “buh-but only if it’s warmed up a—a lil. I—I only like it cold if it—if it’s with cereal, y’know?” he called as Rick went into the kitchen.

Perfect.

“I’m on it, kiddo” Rick replied, little smirk playing on his lips as he opened his cabinet in the kitchen to fish out the baby bottle he bought for Morty earlier. He got the milk from the fridge, filling up the bottle before sticking it in the microwave to warm up and then putting the milk away.

Thing was though, when he returned to the living room, warmed bottle of milk in hand, Morty gave him a somewhat startled, anxious look and he instantly got worried. “Too far?” he asked. “Yyou—you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Morty chewed his lip, cheeks pinkening and shook his head. “N-no I…I wanna try it out. I just…didn’t expect it.”

“Okay little buddy,” Rick said, relieved, and walked over, settling himself back onto the couch but this time bringing his legs up onto it and stretching them out, which pushed his feet into Morty. He was careful of course, but Morty still whined and pouted at him and he chuckled, opening his arms in invitation.

Morty was shy, a little hesitant, but gingerly climbed into Rick’s lap and reached for the bottle only for Rick to pull it away and say “no, no, just get comfy, Mort, I—I got it” so he just settled in, leaning against his grandpa’s chest, cheeks burning as the man wrapped his left arm around him.

Rick shifted Morty in his lap slightly before pressing the nipple of the bottle between the boy’s teeth, rubbing little circles into his back with his thumb. He smiled softly down at his Morty, very old memories surfacing as the boy’s fingers curled in his sweater and he pulled him closer to him with a little hum. “My sweet boy,” he murmured, heart hurting, feeling too full in a way he hadn’t felt in so, so long.

Morty gave a small, happy noise, eyes closed as he nursed the bottle and pressed closer to Rick. This felt even more intimate than the diapering, the way Rick was holding him, the way his cheek was pressed against the man’s chest, how his grandpa and the milk warmed him up from their own warmth. It was so good. Made him feel like all his stress and all the bad things he’d seen with Rick didn’t exist.

If Rick could, he would absolutely be purring right about now with Morty curled up in his lap, heavy and warm and sweet-looking, cheeks pink as he drunk his milk and Rick slowly rubbed the boy’s back. He could probably fall asleep like this, with his precious Morty clinging to his sweater.

But instead Rick watched the boy slowly doze off, finishing over half his milk before he was no longer conscious. Rick didn’t mind though, just carefully took the bottle away and put it on the floor before wiping Morty’s mouth of a little dribble of milk and slowly petting the boy’s curls. Eventually he would have to get the both of them to bed but why not let his grandson just sleep down here a little? Wouldn’t do any harm, and he could easily stay up to get the kid to bed.

So, Rick just enjoyed the closeness for about half an hour before he finally decided to gingerly gather Morty up and stood with the boy in his arms, shushing him as he fussed. He made it to the upstairs hallway before Morty started to stir, and despite his attempts to get the boy to go back to sleep; his grandson was getting progressively distressed and so he set him down on his feet. “What? What’s wrong buddy?”

Morty was whining, eyes shut tight as he frantically reached down to firmly squeeze himself through his briefs and pajama pants and grabbed at Rick with his other hand to ground himself.

 _Fuck_ , Rick thought.

He should have thought of that.

The kid already had a problem, but he just let him fall asleep after drinking all that soda from watching tv together and no diaper.

“Okay Morty, it—it’s okay, let’s just get to the bathroom, yeah?” Rick said, taking hold of his grandson’s shoulder to help steer the boy carefully to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Morty took inch by inch steps, whole body tight and stiff but of course they only made it about halfway down the hall before he hunched over, gripping himself hard enough it hurt to no avail.

Rick soothingly rubbed Morty’s shoulder as he admit defeat and he courteously did not watch as the boy sobbed but then choked on it and went silent. It took hardly any time until he could hear the pitter patter on the floor along with Morty’s quick, dramatic breaths. Poor thing.

Morty was an absolute mess by the time he was done, pants soaked, socks wet too, face and ears burning red, hands clammy, and eyes wet. He trembled, looking up at Rick to see the man turn his head to return his gaze and he quickly looked down and away, sniffling. “I’m sorry” he whimpered, tears welling up and spilling over. He desperately wiped them away but sobs were bubbling up and out of him and he just let the tears fall.

“Hey, hey, shh,” Rick crouched down, holding his grandson’s face at wiping at his tears. “It’s alright, it was—it was an accident, sweetie, it’s okay.” Normally, when Morty cried, it was whiny and quiet and shy but this time it was loud and very much reminiscent of a little kid. That made plenty of sense though even if the noise was both heart breaking and very annoying.

“I—I’m sooorriiiieeee! Riiiick I’m—I’m sorry I peed all over the flo-ho-hooor!!” Morty sobbed, stumbling into Rick and burying his wet face in the man’s shoulder.

“Shhh, Morty, it’s okay little buddy” Rick murmured, wrapping his arms around Morty and patting the boy’s back. “I’ll clean you up, okay? Everything’s okay.” He had his work cut out for him if he was to keep playing around with Morty like this it seemed. That was alright though.

Morty’s shoulders were jerking as he hid himself against Rick but he did quiet down after a little while, sobs becoming mostly whimpers and whines. He followed Rick very closely when the man stood and carefully led him to the bathroom, sniffling and wiping his face of wet and sticky tears alike. He let Rick get him out of his soaked pajama pants, briefs, socks, and shirt too, even though that one wasn’t wet and watched, chewing on his knuckle, as his grandpa went to the tub and turned the water on warm.

Rick plugged the drain before scratching the back of Morty’s neck a little, saying “okay, you—you can get in the tub now, or you can wait till I—I come back, but I’m gonna go clean up the carpet real quick while the tub fills, okay Morty?”

“Uh-huh” Morty nodded, idly scratching at his thigh.

“I’ll be right back, promise.”

It wasn’t any more than ten minutes until Rick was back, but it felt like an eternity for Morty as he sat in the tub, watching the water slowly get higher.

“Hey, how you doin in here, bud?” Rick asked when he returned, smiling gently at Morty as the boy looked up at him, eyes red.

“I’m—I’m sleepy,” Morty mumbled.

“I know,” Rick sighed sympathetically. “I just gotta—gotta clean you up real quick and then we can get ready for—for bed, sweetie.”

“Okay,” Morty replied softly, rubbing his eyes.

Rick was quick like he said -after taking off his labcoat and rolling up his sleeves-, but put the work into being gentle, especially with Morty’s privates, which was awkward, but he was as brief as he could while still getting the boy clean. Once he was done, he wrapped his grandson in a fluffy towel and dried him off, bending down to kiss the boy’s curls and ruffle them.

Once Morty was dry, Rick picked the boy up like earlier so he didn’t have to walk and carried him to his room to grab some clean clothes before heading downstairs to his own. “Your diapers are in here but you can—you can sleep with me tonight too if like, sweetie” Rick explained as he set Morty down on his cot and kissed his forehead before carefully taking the towel from around him.

Morty smiled at the affection even if he did shiver a little when Rick took the towel. He lifted his arms to let Rick put an old, soft shirt on him and laid back without needing to be told so he could get diapered. “Yeah, I—I wanna.”

Rick remembered the pacifier this time, sticking it in Morty’s mouth, saying “then that’s what we’ll do” before wiping the boy down and taping him up in a fresh diaper as per what was now-getting-usual. He put Morty’s clean briefs and pajama pants for tomorrow morning on the desk and picked Morty up to pull the covers out from under him, and gently lay him back down.

Morty wiggled around a little, getting settled as Rick pulled the blanket up over him but whined when the man didn’t join him. “Yy-you sleep too?” he asked, after taking out his pacifier.

“Yeah kiddo, I will, I will. I-it’s just that it’s way past your bedtime a-and not mine.”

“Th-that’s not fair,” Morty pouted, glaring half-heartedly up at Rick. “Well, sorry, but I’m sixty-one, I—I can sleep when I like. Don’t worry though, Mort, I just gotta turn the lights off and get outta all these clothes.”

“Mmn…okay,” Morty grumbled, turning away so he wouldn’t have to watch Rick disrobe and put his pacifier back in his mouth to suck on.

By the time Rick turned out the lights and crawled into bed with Morty, he was only in an old wifebeater and a pair of boxers and the blanket felt nice and soft against his skin. He opened his arms in invitation when Morty rolled over and the boy was quick to cuddle in, as if they weren’t close enough already on the small cot.

“Okay kid, time for you to go to sleep now.”

Morty whined sleepily, ducking his head under Rick’s chin, but didn’t argue, shutting his eyes and humming gently as the man rubbed his back.

“G’night sweetie,” Rick murmured, pressing a couple kisses to Morty’s curls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaugh I know I forgot night-time tooth brushing, don't thinking about it >___<


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick gives Morty a safeword and they have fun at the mall. Morty gets upset over something silly before they go home though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I just keep going with this thing XD
> 
> EDIT: Made some minor changes to the end!

That afternoon, Beth asked Rick to take a trip to the mall, as she was busy with work meetings until that evening and she didn’t trust Jerry with the job of it.

Rick agreed to do it, but was hesitant. He didn’t like going shopping unless it was for him and something he liked or wanted. It was an extremely boring, useless task for a man like him and he didn’t really want anything to do with it but…he’d do it for his daughter.

Maybe he could pick a little something up for Morty. And not just that heated wipe box he promised.

Morty…

He could come with him!

“Morty! Come to the mall with me!” he called once he reached the boy’s bedroom and his grandson made a little distressed noise. That sure as hell wasn’t the reaction he expected.

“But I’m still wearing my—my diaper.”

It was true, Morty hadn’t actually wet his diaper last night, most likely from having that accident before bed, and so hadn’t come to Rick for a change earlier. Rick had assumed the boy had taken care of himself but he had assumed wrong, apparently Morty had just been hanging around in it.

“I can take it off for you if you—if you like,” Rick offered.

Morty whined, pouting.

“Okay…I could give you a change so you’re not in an—in an old diaper and yy-you could just come while wearing one. Nothing wrong with that, no one will—will find out.” Rick chuckled at his grandson’s reaction. “That one, huh? Alright, c’mon.”

This could be fun.

Morty eagerly followed Rick to the man’s room after retrieving a pair of jeans and flopped down on the cot, legs spread somewhat as he whimpered happily, making grabby hands when he noticed Rick had his pacifier.

Rick smiled at how quickly and easily Morty got into it and chuckled when the boy opened his mouth so he could stick the pacifier in. He could get used to this. He ruffled his grandson’s curls fondly before getting the boy’s sleep pants off and tearing the tapes of his diaper, pulling it out from under him. “I-if you’re good on the—on the way to the to the—the store; I’ll get you a cookie or—or something,” he said as he wiped Morty down. “But I have a _very_ important rule.”

“Yeah?” Morty asked around his pacifier.

“If you—if you ever feel uncomfortable or want me to stop babying you, just say…” Rick smirked “say ‘Jerry is smart’, okay?”

Morty giggled.

“I know, I know,” Rick laughed gently, getting a fresh diaper after tossing the old one in the trash. “But seriously, I’ll stop babying you right away if you say that, okay? It’s your safeword. I—I just wanna have fun, not make you uncomfortable.”

“Uh-huh!” Morty nodded, but squeaked when his pacifier fell out of his mouth.

Rick got to his grandson’s pacifier quickly when it rolled off the boy’s chest and onto the cot and sucked it once to clean it, chuckling “careful sweetie.” He should get him a clip for it. He didn’t give Morty his pacifier back right away though, saying “okay, tell me your safeword so I know you—you know it.”

“I-it’s ‘Jerry is—is smart,” Morty replied, reaching for his pacifier. He had been feeling especially…whatever this was, since he woke up and he wasn’t feeling very embarrassed about his behavior at the moment, mind calm. “Binky,” he whined when Rick still hadn’t given it back.

“Yep, here. Good boy.” Rick stuck the pacifier back in Morty’s mouth before finally slipping the fresh diaper under the boy’s bottom, folding it over and taping it up. He grabbed Morty’s jeans from the foot of the cot and worked them up the boy’s legs before getting him to stand to pull them over his bottom, zipping and buttoning them. “Okay kiddo, you ready to go?” he asked as he grabbed his wallet, keys, and list Beth gave him, stuffing them in his pocket.

“Mm-hmm!” Morty replied, bouncing on his feet a little.

“Okay! Let’s head out then!” Rick chuckled, taking Morty’s hand as they walked together to the front door, bending over when they reached it. “Y-you can have your paci until we get to the mall but when we get there, people will look at you funny. I’m—I’m okay with that if you are and still want it, but you need to—to know they’ll do that.”

Morty nodded, holding Rick’s hand with his left and the man’s labcoat with his right. Rick buckled him up once he got in the ship before also getting in and they were off to the mall.

The ride wasn’t exciting and Morty just settled in, sucking on his pacifier and half-listening to the music playing on the radio, half-thinking about the mall, wiggling his feet in anticipation. He could hear Rick laughing at him a little once the big building was in his sights, as he bounced in the seat, scooting to the edge of it to watch eagerly as they got closer and closer.

Morty gave his pacifier to Rick once they arrived and they held hands again as they walked through the parking lot but Rick crouched down in front of Morty out of the way after they got in the building. “Hey buddy, listen to me.”

Morty stopped looking all over to turn his attention to Rick.

“I’ve got another rule for while we’re here. You—y-you don’t need to hold my hand if you don’t want, but you need to stay where I can see you, okay? Three strikes and you’re out. Once you’re out, you—you have to hold my hand for the rest of the time and you—and you won’t get anything fun.” Rick held eye contact with Morty to make sure the boy knew he was being serious.

“Okay Rick,” Morty nodded.

“Good,” Rick smiled, standing and mussing his grandson’s curls. “Let’s go get you treat. You want a cookie from the cookie place?”

“Yeah!”

Rick got Morty a double doozie from the little cookie stand, which was basically a sandwich of whatever cookie you chose and icing, and two sugar cookies for himself. They sat at one of the tables nearby and Rick was happy to carefully eat his own cookies as Morty devoured his, getting icing on his face.

A quick trip to a bathroom to clean Morty’s face, and Rick and Morty were heading from store to store to pick up multiple things but thankfully only ended up with two bags worth of things by the time they went to Target.

Rick placed the bags they already had into a shopping cart and lifted Morty up from under his armpits to place him in too, much to the boy’s pleasure it seemed. They got various groceries like eggs, milk, butter, sugar, flour, juice, treats (mostly for Rick), and more, Rick entertaining Morty by having him help look for what they needed before he was heading to the baby section.

But about halfway there, Morty gasped excitedly, pointing at a bunch of brightly coloured aisles and exclaiming “I want a toy!”

Rick couldn’t help but chuckle and hummed briefly in thought before steering the cart to the toy section, which made Morty squeak in delight. “I—I’ll get you three toys, and—and each has to be under twenty dollars” he said, setting the boundaries. Three was pretty generous, but he couldn’t help it. “If yy-you don’t know how much money it is, bring it to me and I’ll—I’ll tell you,” he added as he lifted Morty up and out of the cart to set the boy on the ground. “And remember to stay where I can see you, when you—when you want to go to the next aisle, tell me and I’ll follow.” Morty had gotten one strike so far from wandering in their brief trip to the shoe store for Summer.

“Uh-huh! Okay Rick!” Morty agreed, looking around excitedly at all the options, clinging to his grandfather’s labcoat, only letting go when his eyes settled on some animal figurines.

Morty sure took his time choosing, but Rick didn’t mind, swapping between messing with some blueprints on his phone with a stylus and watching Morty touch everything that caught his attention. They switched aisles multiple times but Morty didn’t wander off even once, and came to Rick once he had everything picked out, showing them off proudly.

Rick smiled at the items, a plush corduroy dog, a box of miscellaneous Legos, and box of miscellaneous toy animals. After a quick check to make sure they met his price requirements, he placed each in the cart and patted Morty’s head before ruffling the boy’s curls briefly. “Good choices kiddo.”

Morty was lifted back up and into the cart.

“Alright bud, last place we gotta go is to the—is to the baby section,” Rick glanced around quickly before continuing. “Gotta get some stuff for you.”

“Okay,” Morty hummed, reaching out to toy with the plush dog he chose.

Once in the correct section; Rick had Morty choose the colours and patterns for the heated baby wipe box and pacifier clip. He wanted to get his grandson a couple more bottles and pacifiers too but he couldn’t get ones that would suit the boy here.

“What is that, anyway?” Morty asked, pointing to the pacifier clip.

Rick chuckled, showing Morty. “One end clips to yy-your binky and the other clips to your shirt so you can’t lose it if you—if you spit it out or drop iii-it.”

Rick checked out all their items and the both of them headed out to the ship, Morty helping putting bags in the ship before following his grandpa as the man put the cart in one of the little stations.

“Hop in Morty,” Rick said when they returned to the ship, opening the right back door and motioning to the oversized baby car seat he bought yesterday morning. It had been a pain in the ass to install but nothing too difficult for a genius like him.

Morty just looked from the car seat, to Rick, and back again, flustered. “In the back? I-in _that_?”

“Yup.”

“But Rick…I—I don’t wanna sit in a…baby seat.”

“Sorry kiddo but that’s where yy-you—you’re sitting.”

“Nuh-uh,” Morty pouted crossing his arms.

“Uh-huh, Rick replied, standing his ground.

“But—but I sat in the front on the way here!” Morty whined.

“I know, but I—I need you to sit in your seat right now.”

“No!” Morty squeaked, hands falling to his sides and curling into fists.

Morty’s first temper flare.

Hoo boy.

“Yes, Morty. I need you to sit in the—in your seat.”

“No!” Morty repeated, stomping his foot. “I don’t wanna!” he sniffled.

Rick sighed and crouched down to be at eye level with his grandson, voice quiet but firm. “Morty, do you need to use your safeword?”

Morty wiped his eyes, shaking his head. “N-no.”

“Then look at me.”

Morty did.

“If you keep disobeying me, when we get home, yy-you’ll be going straight to time out and you won’t get to play with your new toys until tomorrow.”

Morty whimpered, not really knowing what a time out would entail but he didn’t want to find out and when Rick stood; he sullenly climbed into the ship, letting his grandpa help him into his car seat, face stuck in a pout.

“Good boy, thank you,” Rick murmured, planting a quick kiss to Morty’s forehead and buckling the boy in, straps over his shoulders and between his legs, trusting that Morty’s diaper would protect his privates from the later. He fished his grandson’s pacifier out of his pocket, sucking it clean quickly like earlier as the boy sniffled and wiped at his face before sticking it in a grumpy Morty’s mouth with a “here you go little buddy.”

Once Rick was in the front seat and reversing out of the parking spot; he looked at Morty in the rearview mirror, who didn’t look too happy, arms crossed and scowling, suckling his pacifier. “How about we take a little cruise by the milky way before going home? I—I know that’ll cheer you up,” he hummed. “Unless you need a change. Do you?”

“No” Morty grumbled around his pacifier.

“Then you wanna go?”

“…Yes please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another edit: Just wanted to say if anyone has anything they would like to see in a chapter, go ahead and suggest it to me! I'm really just writing and putting out chapters as I get cute and/or fun ideas but I'm only one brain and can only think of so many things! Can't promise on doing every one but if I like it, I'll certainly do my best! Nothing sexual/inappropriate or poopy please! I will NOT do those ones!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty have a relaxing time playing with Morty's new toys and have a snack after.

When Rick and Morty returned home, Morty didn’t need to be told to wait for his grandpa, just playing with the hem of his shirt and swinging his legs, gently kicking the back of the passenger seat until Rick got out of the ship and came around to open his door.

Morty was still feeling a little grouchy but that was masked by his eagerness to play with his new toys as Rick unbuckled the straps, hefting the him up and out of the car seat to set him down on the ground.

“I—I need your help bringing the bags inside okay kiddo? And then if you want, we can check out your new toys” Rick smiled, ruffling his grandson’s curls.

Morty bounced nearly the whole time he helped Rick bring the bags inside, setting them down on the kitchen counters for him and even as the man put the groceries that belonged in the fridge or freezer away. He was tagging along a bit too close and Rick bumped into him a couple times but he quickly got bored and scampered off to the dining room to check out the box of Legos and container of little animals in anticipation.

Thankfully, Rick didn’t take too long and couldn’t help but laugh at how antsy Morty was, stepping over and gathering up the two boxes and stuffed dog. “Let’s go up to your room, yeah? Play with your toys?”

“Yeah!” Morty smiled, bouncing and hurriedly following Rick upstairs and to his room. They both settled down on his space themed rug and he watched somewhat nervously as his grandfather carefully removed the tags from his plush dog and handed it to him before pulling the pacifier clip out from his pocket.

“Here, gimmie your paci for aaa-a second,” Rick said holding his hand out.

Morty held onto the stuffed animal, fingers feeling the corduroy as he took his pacifier and handed it to Rick. He watched as the man tied the little nylon loop to the ring of the pacifier before leaning forward, clipping the other end to the collar of his shirt and finally popping the pacifier back in his mouth.

“There, now y-you—you can’t lose it” Rick hummed before going about opening up the Legos. He poured them out onto the floor between them once he was able and smiled at how Morty’s eyes lit up and immediately reached for them. “What d’ya wanna build kiddo?”

“I’m—I’m thinking a uhm, a little zoo! For the animals!” Morty replied, taking a big, flat piece he could build on.

“That’s a good idea.” Rick set the trash off to the side to open up the container of toy animals next and he poured those out too, near the Legos.

Rick and Morty played for a good while, Morty working on his zoo, which was really just some rooms that he put some animals in while Rick worked on a small but intricate gun before the boy started getting antsy. He needed to pee but he was not in the mood to stop playing and go to the bathroom, so stubbornly ignored nature’s calling in favor of continuing to play. But he was getting progressively uncomfortable, squirming around a little and Rick noticed.

“What’s wrong Morty?” Rick asked, glancing up when he saw Morty shifting uncomfortably in place.

“Nothing.” “You need to go potty?”

“No” Morty grumbled but of course his grandfather could see right through him.

“Buddy, if you-you need to go potty, then you should go right now. You can go to the bathroom, or yy-you can use your diaper, but you can’t just put it off.”

Morty whined, working his legs somewhat in protest but he knew Rick was right and chewed his lip, holding his plush dog close. Rick did say he could use his diaper…and he wouldn’t have get up and go to bathroom if he did that…

Rick ignored Morty, not wanting to pressure him and it was only a few minutes before his grandson was whimpering for him, reaching out, and he got the point, putting down his little Lego creation to stand up, saying “Don’t worry Mort, I’m—I’m on it.” He picked Morty up, letting the boy cling to him and whine pitifully into his shoulder as he soothingly pat his grandson’s back. He gently bounced him too as he walked downstairs and into his room, setting the boy down on the cot and kissing his forehead. He was already perfectly good at diaper changes but the fluidity of his movements this time made it all too obvious he was getting re-accustomed to the process and it was plenty easy to remove Morty’s jeans and the ruined diaper to wrap him up in a fresh one.

Morty protested by kicking his legs when Rick tried to put his jeans back on him and the man laughed at him softly, tossing the article of clothing next to him on the cot.

“I see, no pants huh?” Rick sniggered, tickling his grandson’s sides to see the boy squirm and giggle before patting his belly. “What d’ya wanna do now? Yyou—you wanna play some more?”

“Nnm, not—not really” Morty panted, wiping eyes from the little tears the tickles brought on.

“No? What do you want to do then?” Rick asked.

Morty stretched, whimpering and splaying his toes before sucking on his pacifier in thought. “I’m…I’m hungry,” he mumbled.

“Yeah? You—you wanna go eat something?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Alrighty then, c’mon kiddo.” Rick leaned down, picking Morty up again and headed into the dining room to set the boy down into a chair. “Wait here okay? I’ll get you some snacks.”

“Okay,” Morty said around his pacifier, nodding and swinging his legs.

Rick headed into the kitchen, trying to think of things he could give Morty that would be appropriate. He cut up some little apple slices and arranged them in a spiral on a plate, putting a good couple spoonfuls of peanut butter in the middle and humming in thought before going and grabbing Morty’s bottle and filling it with juice. Strawberry banana to be specific. He also filled another small bowl with pretzels before returning to the dining room and placing everything in front of Morty on the table.

“Heeeere we go! Snacks for my special boy!” Rick smiled, pulling the chair next to Morty out to sit and mussing the boy’s curls.

Morty beamed, taking out his pacifier in favor of snatching an apple slice off the plate, dipping it in peanut butter, and taking a bite. “Thank you!” he squeaked.

They didn’t talk too much while Morty ate, and when the boy was done, he toyed with his fingers shyly. “Hey, uhm, Rick?”

Rick could feel the shift and he rested his head on his hand. “Yeah?”

"That was…that was really nice but uh…I think I’m finished.”

“Okay” Rick hummed, smiling. “That’s fine, Morty, don’t feel bad.” He pat his grandson’s shoulder, taking the dishes away after giving the boy a quick kiss on the forehead. “You can—you can be little whenever you like, and—and big whenever you like when you’re wi-wi-with me” he assured.

Morty smiled, wiggling his toes at the affection. “Thank you,” he murmured.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Morty go to the park. Morty has a rough afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY a new chapter! This one was a chapter suggestion! Warning; this chapter has some non-consensual touching it it! Nothing sexual of course but just a strange and uncomfortable situation!

That morning, after Rick got Morty into some underwear, Rick, Morty, and Summer had breakfast amongst Beth and Jerry fighting.

It was obnoxious and uncomfortable making, but more or less normal. Sure, the two of them had just gone to counseling but all it had really done was strike multiple nerves and ruffle their feathers even more, so the rest of the family resigned to the noise, begrudgingly sitting at the table to eat their breakfasts.

Summer nibbled on some toast with jam as she idly scrolled through her phone, Morty shoved spoonfuls of cereal so sugary and bright that it was probably killing him slowly in his mouth, and Rick traded between drinking his coffee and eating little bite-sized cookies that were his choice of represents for now.

If not for the yelling, it would be a quiet, peaceful breakfast.

“Hey uh, Rick? Do we got—do we got any adventures to go on today? Y’know uhm…something wuh-we—we can go do not in the house?” Morty asked around a mouthful of cereal.

Summer’s interested was piqued, and she lifted an eyebrow, looking up from her phone. “Yeah grandpa Rick, can’t you help us ignore our parents’ dysfunctional marriage? It’s _really_ annoying.”

“Nope” Rick grumbled into his coffee.

“Why not?” Morty said.

“III—I don’t have anything to do today.”

“Well, can’t you like, _think_ of something?” Summer sighed.

“Yes, but I’m not going to” Rick replied with disinterest. “Find—aaa—a—find a way to entertain yourselves. Masturbate or—or—or something.”

“Ew, not if you tell me to.”

Morty slurped down the last bit of milk in his bowl before putting the dish down and licking his lips. “Cuh-come on Rick, couldn’t we go to the park or something? Yy-you and me?”

“Oh, you and grandpa, Morty?” Summer smirked, arching her eyebrow again.

Morty pouted and squinted at his sister, but didn’t say anything.

Rick chuckled. “What? Yyou—you wanna come too Sum-Sum?” he asked sarcastically.

“Pass. Sounds like Morty wants to spend some, you know, super gay bonding time with you.”

“No, I—I don’t, Summerrrr!”

Rick tapped Morty’s shin with his foot to get the boy’s attention before saying “Relax Morty, we can go to the park in a—in a little while.”

Morty’s mind switched gears and he looked over at Rick with a little smile. “Y-yeah?”

“Mm-hmm, why don’t go get ready?”

Morty swallowed, gaze nervously flicking between Rick and Summer before poking his grandfather under the table and hoping the look in his eye would get his point across.

Rick looked up and suppressed a chuckle at Morty’s blush, winking. “I’ll uh, I’ll get ready too in a minute or—or so, so don’t your panties in a-aaa—in a twist, Morty.”

“Haha, okay Rick, ss-sorry!” Morty giggled shyly, cheeks pink as he stood from his chair and hoped he didn’t sound any more awkward than usual. He scampered off to his room and grabbed his pacifier, attaching the clip to the collar of his shirt before getting his stuffed dog too as he sat on the edge of the bed, swinging his legs in wait.

“Man, grandpa Rick, you should watch out, Morty’s super gay for you” Summer snickered obnoxiously, obviously bored and seeking entertainment.

“Be quiet Summer,” Rick grumbled, standing as he finished off his coffee and he stopped by the sink to put his mug down.

He snuck Morty’s diapers and wipe box upstairs with him, it would be handier with them up there anyway. He should get the boy some cuter diapers. These were just plain old white.

Morty perked up when Rick came in, eager to play more, and gave a shy little smile as he wiggled his feet.

“I—I see you wanna have another outing, huh?” Rick chuckled, going over to Morty’s closet to put the package of diapers in and spied the boy’s Legos and animals in there already, making a mental note of it. He got a fresh one out, went to Morty, and did the usual disrobing, wiping down, and taping up before getting the boy back into his pants.

Like the other times Morty had worn pants over his diaper, he crinkled a bit when he walked, but it wasn’t very noticeable, and neither was the shape underneath the pants. His bottom looked a tad funny but whatever. Not like people were looking at it. He hoped.

“Oh! Oh! Wait! I—I had a shirt I wanted to wear!” Morty squeaked, unclipping his pacifier.

“Yeah? Something other than yellow?” Rick teased, crossing his arms.

“Uh-huh!” Morty said, rummaging in his closet and pulling out a shirt from a couple years back. It had been big on him when he got it. “I-i-it’s cute, isn’t it, Rick?” He asked, holding the shirt in front of him to show his grandpa. It was a pastel blue-gray, soft with age, and had a cartoon rocket ship on the front with some stars, planets, and even a little alien spaceship. Childish, sure, but he had liked it at the time, and it was perfect right now.

“It sure is,” Rick smiled, taking Morty’s pacifier when the boy handed it to him.

Morty turned away from Rick, pulled off his shirt, and pulled the other one on before taking his pacifier back and putting it in his mouth.

Rick reached out and clipped the clip to Morty’s shirt before grabbing the plush dog from the boy’s bed. “Here, let’s bring y-yyou—your doggy too, yeah?” he asked, handing it over. “You got a name for it?"

“Nmm, not yet,” Morty mumbled.

“No? Is it a he or a she? And here, let’s tuck this in till we get out, okay?” Rick added, taking Morty’s pacifier out and putting it in the boy’s shirt to hide it

“Uhm, a—a he,” Morty replied, looking the plushie over after Rick hid his pacifier in his shirt.

“Oh! I just got an idea!” Rick exclaimed once they made it to the foyer. “Wait here,” he added, hurrying off to the kitchen and pulling a sippy cup out of his cupboard. He had gotten it when he got the bottle, assuming purchasing both was better than getting the wrong one. He filled the cup with some juice from the fridge before screwing the top on, hearing the click that told him it wouldn’t spill, and headed back to Morty, drink in hand. “Alright, now we can go!” he announced, opening the door and let Morty go first so he could close the door behind them, not bothering to say goodbye.

Morty fished his pacifier back out of his shirt, and put it in his mouth again to suck on as Rick lead him around the ship and opened the back door. He was…a little grumpy about having to sit in the car seat again but he didn’t put up a fuss this time, letting Rick lift him up into the seat and strap him in without anything more than a half-hearted stink eye.

“Oh don’t you even start” Rick teased light-heartedly, after buckling Morty in. “Little guy like you’s gotta stay extra safe.”

“Nmmh, I wanna sit up—up front with you,” Morty whined, wiggling his feet irritably when Rick got in front, turning on the ship.

“I—I know kiddo, some day” Rick replied simply. Sure, that day could be tomorrow, but it sounded right.

Morty whined again, shifting around in his seat until he was comfortable before looking out the window and holding his plush dog close, fingers exploring the corduroy. Rick was right, he should be thinking about a name for him. He toyed with the floppy ears as he watched everything pass by, looking out for landmarks that would tell him where they were and how long till they made it to the park.

It wasn’t long, and Rick got Morty out of the ship, putting the boy down on the ground and mussing his curls. “Alrighty! What do you wanna do first, kiddo?”

“Uhm… I don’t know,” Morty mumbled after letting his pacifier fall from his mouth to chew on his knuckle and he looked longingly at the playground equipment, all surrounded by cut up, repurposed tires to soften a kid’s fall for safety. Of course, around all that, was grass, and there was a sandpit too nearby.

“You wanna go over there?” Rick asked, bending over and bracing himself by putting his hands on his thighs. “There aren’t very many kids, you could climb around. Go on the slides?”

“O-okay,” Morty nodded, nervous and tucking close to Rick’s side, clinging to the man’s labcoat. Parks were overstimulating, but he was excited and followed quickly behind Rick as the man led him over.

Morty climbed up the rock wall, then asked Rick for help getting down, went down the small slide and the big slide a good couple times, clambered up a couple other climbing things, and avoided the monkey bars before his brain was tired out.

So, he simply went and sat down in the grass, toying at it and letting the sensations relax him as he sucked on his pacifier as well. It was nice, and every once and a while he would look up to check if Rick was still on that park bench he had sat at. He was, every time, of course.

But before Morty could get up and play a bit more, someone was speaking behind him, making him jump slightly in surprise.

“Cute diaper you got there,”

Morty spit out his pacifier before hesitantly looking over his shoulder. He didn’t want to make it seem like he thought they were talking to him if they hadn’t been but…the voice was too close and he _was_ wearing a diaper after all.

His heart lept into his throat when he saw the man standing behind him and he shrunk in on himself a little. He wasn’t scary looking or anything, just looked like a normal guy, but he was too close, and what kind of compliment was that?

“Yeah, you” the man chuckled. His smile was warm at least.

Morty reached back, feeling around his lower back to find that his shirt was ridden up, and his diaper was showing above his jeans somewhat. He was pretty sure it was obvious he was scared but he didn’t know if he should be.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” The man crouched down, and Morty turned a little so he didn’t have to crane his neck. With a little look down, the stranger said “I like your pacifier” and added “Where’s your mommy or daddy?”

Morty swallowed hard. “Uh-uhm my—my grandpa is—is right over there” he replied, pointing to the bench Rick was at. The man was looking at his phone and he desperately wished he would look up and see him, help him figure out the situation. Rick always made him feel braver.

“Your grandpa?” the man asked, arching a brow and following Morty’s finger. “Oh, I see. He looks kind of busy, doesn’t he? You want me to play with you?”

“Uhm, oh jeez…I—I dunno…” Morty mumbled as the stranger stood up.

“Aw, c’mon, I promise I’m good at make-believe,” the man said, bending down to get his hands under Morty’s armpits and hoist the boy up.

But Morty panicked the second he was touched and practically shrieked for Rick as he was lifted up, dropping his stuffed dog and wriggling. He was dropped almost instantly.

Rick rushed over as soon as he heard his grandson’s cries and scooped the boy up, holding him to his chest as he wrapped his arms and legs around him, clinging desperately. He stared daggers at the stranger, hissing out “What the actual _fuck_ do you think you’re doing” as he held the back of Morty’s head with one hand, fingers tangled in his curls, and supported the boy’s bottom with the other.

“I was just gonna pick the little guy up. Jesus Christ. Didn’t know it would be such a big deal” the man said, crossing his arms.

Rick glared daggers at the stranger, gently bouncing his hiccupping and trembling grandson in his arms and pressed a kiss to the boy’s curly head. “Oh, sure, a—aaa-and a kid with any kuh-kind—kind of—with any semblance of a brain is going to let a complete stranger pick them up? What the hell is wrong with you motherfucker?”

There were two mothers in the vicinity, one with a toddler, and the other with a baby riding in a harness on her chest. They were really the only other people there, and watched in confusion and slight bewilderment at the scene. But the one with the baby came over asking “Is everything all right? What happened?”

“Yy-yeah, no, this fucker picked up my grandson” Rick replied sharply, holding Morty a tad tighter as he bent over to pick up the boy’s plushie.

The woman seemed a little irked by Rick’s choice of language but her expression was quickly back to looking sympathetic as she looked Morty over, obviously confused with the situation but probably thinking Morty was handicapped or something, Rick guessed. “I saw that: would you like me to call the police?” she offered.

“Be my guest, won’t do anything,” Rick growled, trying to let the man in front of him know he was in big trouble with his gaze alone. If the nervous look was anything to go by, the threat rang loud and clear.

Rick promptly carried Morty over to a nearby, empty part of the park with a couple trees and sat by one, leaning against the trunk and holding his grandson close. “Morty, Morty hey, it’s okay, I—I got you, grandpa’s here,” he shushed, rocking the boy slowly. He shifted somewhat, getting Morty’s teary face away from his shoulder only long enough to slip the boy’s pacifier between his teeth and give him a little kiss to the forehead. “You’re alright sweet boy” he murmured, rubbing gentle circles into Morty’s back.

It was really only a couple minutes until Morty’s sobs were pacified to little hiccups and sniffles and he hesitantly pulled away from Rick to rub at his eyes, pulling up his shirt to wipe at his tears and snot.

“Heyyy there sweetheart,” Rick cooed. He could see Morty’s face now, eyes full of fear and bloodshot, nose drippy, jaw tense, and lower lip trembling. He couldn’t tell if it was just the boy’s regressed mind making him so terrorized of a more or less harmless situation or if bad memorize were causing problems too.

Didn’t matter, either way, his boy was still scared. “It’s okay, yy-you—your safe.” He pulled Morty’s sippy cup out of his lab coat, handing it to the boy. “Here, drink some,” he encouraged.

Morty gratefully took the cup, sniffling and spitting out his pacifier to wipe his nose before bringing it up to suck on the mouthpart. The still chilly juice soothed the stickiness in his mouth thanks to his thick saliva and he drank as quickly as he could while having to suckle to get anything.

“There you go baby boy, that’ll help you feel better” Rick murmured, rubbing Morty’s back briefly before the boy was shifting around in his lap to lean into him, one hand on his chest, fingers curling into his sweater. He wrapped an arm around his grandson, pulling him a little closer and pressing a kiss to his head as he drank.

Morty made a little noise, pushing his cheek against Rick and stopped drinking to turn his head and hide his face in the man’s chest. Crying had worn him out and he enjoyed his grandfather’s warmth, the arm around him, supporting him and making sure he couldn’t fall off the man’s lap, the way Rick gingerly took his sippy cup and put it on the ground to stroke his cheek. It was unbelievably soothing and mewled happily.

“You—you—you getting sleepy buddy?” Rick asked gently, carting his fingers through Morty’s curls.

“I…I—I wanna go home,” Morty whimpered, fingers tightening somewhat in Rick’s sweater.

“Okay. Okay sweetie, we can go home,” Rick murmured, shifting Morty around and standing up holding the boy with some effort. He bent over briefly to get his grandson’s sippy cup and plush dog before straightening back up and holding Morty on his hip as he walked across the park to the ship. It was a little uncomfortable to be honest, having all of the boy’s weight on his hip, but he managed until they were at the ship and opened the door to put Morty in his car seat.

“We can spend some more time when we get home if you—you—you want, sweetheart,” Rick offered, kissing Morty’s forehead and then each cheek.

Morty nodded, clutching his plush dog.

The ride home was quiet and when Rick landed in the garage, he portaled him and Morty to directly to his room to avoid anybody, kicking off his shoes before crouching to remove his grandson’s as well. Yet, when he straightened back up, Morty looked upset and he reached a hand out, cupping the boy’s cheek. “What’s wrong, baby boy?”

Morty’s lip wobbled and tears welled in his eyes again, his voice cracking before he spoke. “Rick, I…I’m scared.”

Rick frowned. “Why are you scared?”

“I’m—I’m scared that—that somebody’s going to try to take me” Morty sniffled.

“Oh, honey,” Rick murmured, pulling Morty in and clutching him tightly. “No, no, no. Baby. I would never let anyone hurt you. No one will take you.” He pressed firm kisses to the side of Morty’s head, holding the boy’s head and rubbing his back.

Morty was crying, but he didn’t sob like earlier, just sniffled and hiccupped, clinging to his grandfather and burying his face in the man’s shoulder. He trembled, fingers digging into Rick’s labcoat as he tried to repress his crying unlike earlier.

Rick carefully picked Morty up, holding him close as the boy wrapped his legs around him. “Shh, shh, shh. It’s okay,” he assured, walking slowly around his small room as he bounced Morty gently in his arms. “I promise no one can take you. I would—I would stop them before they even _thought_ about it.”

Morty whimpered, sniffling as Rick rubbed his back.

He was tired and upset and in need of a nap.

Rick switched from bouncing to rocking, humming a gentle tune despite his rough voice as Morty started to calm down again. He certainly hadn’t planned on his poor boy getting so worked up today.

Morty let himself relax, Rick’s humming soothing and he trusted the man to not drop him as he loosened up, sagging against him. He was getting drowsy, eyelids drooping and not noticing that he was actually suckling on Rick’s sweater as he started to dip in and out of consciousness.

Rick could feel Morty’s breathing slow and he was certain the boy was asleep by the time one arm started to slip and finally fell to hang loosely. He didn’t put his grandson down yet though, continuing to rock him and hum.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something comes up that makes Rick unable to play and Morty gets mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for such a short chapter after such a long time guys! But I suddenly sat down a wrote it somehow so here you go!

Morty was fussy when he woke up from his nap.

Or at least, that’s what Rick said, surely, he wasn’t.

But of regardless of how Morty felt, Rick was stuck with waking up a grumpy little boy whose headspace still sort of surprised him with how long it lasted. Poor kid needed the relief from life though.

“Come on Morty, we’ve gotta go get you—you—you changed” Rick said, rubbing the boy’s back, and after sticking a couple fingers under him briefly; -since he was lying on his belly- he added “you’re all wet.”

“Nooo” Morty whined, hiding his face in the pillow and turning away from his grandfather. He was still tired.

“What? You wanna stay wet?”

“Sure.”

Rick chuckled, straightening up and putting his hands on his thin waist. “Well, you can’t. Yy-you keep this up and I’ll—and I’ll have to get baby powder so you don’t get rashes.”

“Mmgh,” Morty replied, settling down again, but all too soon Rick was rubbing his shoulder, pushing, and it was very annoying. He couldn’t go back to sleep with Rick doing that. “Stooop.”

“Then get up kiddo. We’ll get you into a nice clean diaper and then we can—we can do whatever you—you like.”

Morty lifted his head at that, looking up at his grandfather expectantly.

Rick rolled his eyes.

“Other than sleep. You can’t do that. You can—you can sleep more at bed time, okay?”

“No” Morty said simply, putting his head back down.

“Alright come on,” Rick sighed, leaning down and gathering up his grandson in his arms, who wasn’t very helpful, being as heavy as possible.

“No!” Morty whimpered, curling in on himself tight but he was forced to hold onto Rick as the man picked him up, holding him against his chest as per usual.

“Shh it’s okay,” Rick hushed, patting and rubbing Morty’s back as he carried the boy upstairs, who was still whining and grumbling, irritated. “I—I—I got you some new diapers buddy, I think you’ll like ‘em.”

Morty hummed, resting his head on Rick shoulder, his eyelids drooping.

“Aaand we can have go get ice cream after playing.”

“Y-yeah?”

“Uh-huh.”

Morty made little excited noises, suddenly more awake, before spotted a shopping bad on his bed. “What’s that?” he asked, curious and now even more excited.

“Toys,” Rick smiled, and chuckled when Morty started wiggling, putting the boy down on his feet, but blocked the way to the bed as Morty headed for it. “Clean diaper first kiddo.”

Morty pouted, but didn’t argue, and watched Rick grab the package of diapers that was also on his bed and take one out.

“Look buddy,” Rick said, showing Morty the diaper. It was light blue with little space decals littered over it, comets and spaceships and planets and the sort. “And the decals fade when yyyour-your wet.”

"Cute,” Morty said, reaching out to point at various little pictures on the diaper.

“Uh huh,” Rick agreed, scooping Morty back up and sitting him on the bed, quickly grabbing the bag to put it on the floor so no little boy hands could go searching where they don’t yet belong.

Morty was a bit impatient during his change, wiggly and distracted, but hummed happily once he was in a fresh diaper and reached down to pat at the softness of it, admiring the pattern.

“Told’ya you’d like em” Rick chuckled, retrieving the plastic bag to set it back on the bed. “Here, I—I even opened everything up and clipped tags for you.”

Morty sat up eagerly, leaning in to catch a look in the bag but Rick shooed him back and he leaned back away, crossing his arms and pouting grumpily up at the man.

“Alright, alright, here’s the first one!” Rick exclaimed, pulling out the first new toy and handing it to Morty.

Morty promptly gasped, excited, and grabbed the little toy fox in his grandfather’s hands. “It’s so cute!” he squeaked, turning it around in his hands multiple times and smiling at it. It was orange and white of course, with cute little dot eyes and a simple smile, yellow handkerchief around its neck, and a circular tube of plastic with little beads -a rattle- attached to its paw. He cooed at it, holding its head, only to find that it’s ears crinkled and rolled them in his fingers, easily entranced, before tilting the rattle back and forth to watch the coloured beads move.

Rick laughed fondly, ruffling Morty’s curls before scratching at the boy’s scalp. “Well you’re easy to please, huh kiddo?”

Morty blinked, looking away and back up at Rick. “Nuh- _uh_.”

“Okay yeah, sure,” Rick hummed in amusement, reaching into the bag again, with both hands this time, to pull out a good-sized fabric bag of blocks. “Look what else I got yyou—you buddy,”

“Wow!” Morty smiled, putting down the fox to take the bag of blocks and peered inside through the clear plastic part. The majority of the blocks were a basic, light wood colour with little images on each side expect for two which were coloured with letters while the other blocks were solid colours. “I-I-I-I—I wanna play with them!”

“Haha yes, of course little buddy, that’s what they—they—that’s what they’re for” Rick chuckled, taking the bag back and stepping into the middle of the rug on the floor, sitting down cross legged.

Morty grabbed the plush fox again and hurried over to Rick, plopping down on his padded bottom and sucking his thumb as he eagerly watched his grandfather unzip the bag of blocks.

“Aaaand here we gooo!” Rick sing songed, taking ahold of the bottom corners of the bag and lifting, dumping all the blocks out onto the ground, to Morty’s delight, who squealed happily.

Morty reached out and smacked his palms on the top of the block pile excitedly, eyes bright as he giggled.

Rick hummed, smiling and leaning forward, elbow on his knee and chin in his hand. “What do you say when grandpa gets you—gets you nice things?”

“Thank you!” Morty said, raking blocks towards him and looking at all the pictures, pointing at one after another, telling Rick to look. It didn’t take him too long to actually start building with them though.

But then Rick’s phone notified him and he pulled it out of his pocket, grimacing after reading. “Shit.”

Morty looked up, confused.

“Hey uh, kiddo? I can’t keep playing.”

“What?” Morty squeaked, immediately distressed.

“I got a client. Gotta make his—his gun pronto.”

“No!”

Rick frowned. “I’m super sorry buddy. You can—you can—you can play in the garage while I work if you like: we can bring your blocks down and put a blanket and pillow on the floor.”

“Wha-what about ice cream?!”

Rick sighed, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry Morty. We can see, but I—I don’t think we’ll be able to.”

“No!” Morty yelped, arms falling to the floor and letting go of the blocks in his hands, anger bubbling up in his belly and chest but manifesting in tears pricking his eyes. “You—you—you said—you said we could!”

“I know, I’m sorry little buddy, but this is important.”

Morty let out a growl of frustration, grabbing a block and throwing it fiercely into the pile.

“Woah—hey. No. We don’t throw blocks Morty.” Rick said, stern but kind.

“I do.”

“No. Don’t throw your blocks Morty.”

Morty’s brows furrowed and he glared hard at his grandfather, looking him right in the eyes as if testing the authority. He felt small and angry and helpless and kept their gazes locked as he grabbed another block, hesitantly briefly before throwing it _at_ Rick.

Rick flinched only slightly, picking up the block from where it landed between his crossed legs and sighing. “Morty, you do that again and you’re going to—to—going to timeout. I’m serious.”

Morty didn’t know why he was so angry, normally this would be nothing, but right now, his blood was rushing and his body itched to kick and scream.

Instead, he picked up yet another block.

He was hesitant to follow through though, the look Rick was giving him deterrent enough, but he was this far already and, well, maybe if he pushed enough, _maybe_ he would get what he wanted.

He set his jaw, blinking away angry tears, and threw the block right at Rick hard.

Rick let out a small breath of frustration, briefly closing his eyes to stay perfectly calm with his disobedient grandson. “Alright,” he said, pushing himself up and standing to his full height.

The regret set in immediately, and Morty collapsed onto the floor with a sob of defeat, gathering handfuls of blocks and scattering them around. “No!” he squealed. “I won’t do it again Rick I promise! I’ll be good!”

“Morty no, I warned you,” Rick sighed, bending over and ignoring the ache it caused in his lower back. It was difficult to get a safe grip with Morty squirming and writhing like he was but Rick grabbed the boy under the arms to hoist him up with a grunt.

Morty started to kick, crying and face red in both his uncontrollable emotions and the embarrassment of the situation.

Rick half dragged, half carried Morty out of the room and down the hall but hefted the boy up higher as he carried him down the stairs as to have his frantically kicking legs not cause trouble. He had to breath hard through his nose at the effort, plopping his grandson down on the bottom step once they reached the floor and kneeling down in front of him.

“Morty, look at me.”

Morty continued to scream, crying in loud, wrenching sobs and covering his face as whatever part of him that was still aware told him to follow directions and just _stop_ this nonsense.

"Morty,” Rick repeated, firmer, and taking Morty’s hands away from his face and holding his wrists. He certainly hadn’t been expecting an entire meltdown but god, the boy’s face was red and blotchy and streaked with tears and snot already.

Morty hesitantly slid his gaze over to Rick’s, breathing hard and still sobbing but quieter.

“You are going to sit here for three minutes because you didn’t listen to me and kept throwing your blocks and threw them at me.”

Morty freaked as soon as Rick stood up and started to walk away, jumping up to follow. “No, no, no! Rick!”

Rick turned right back around, catching his grandson under the arms and sitting him down on the step again, telling him a firm “sit here”.

Morty waited a few moments longer than before to chase after his grandfather. “Rick! Grandpa Rick!” he cried. “Rick I’m sorrriieee!!” he shrieked, trying to hug the man, desperate for some attention, some validation that he was still good despite what he did. But his little hands were pried from his grandfather’s sweater quickly and efficiently as he was firmly ushered back to the step.

He screamed and cried as he sat there, kicking and banging on the wall. Eventually he flopped onto the floor at the bottom of the stairs, wriggling around and continuing his tantrum.

Rick had walked into the kitchen, rubbing at his face and so, so grateful that they were the only ones home. _That_ would be a disaster.

It wasn’t until the beginning of the third minute that he heard the noise start to die down as he leaned against the counter and watched the clock, arms crossed. He didn’t mind, this was all par for the course really.

Once the clock told him it had been three minutes; Rick rolled his shoulders, took a breath, and headed back to Morty, who was curled up on the floor, sniffling and whimpering with a thumb in his mouth. He did his best to not let it get to him and crouched down in front of the boy.

“Sit up Morty, come on.”

Morty hiccuped, desperately wiping his face and sucking snot down his throat as he pushed himself up shakily, evading eye contact until it was asked of him, when finally, he made it.

“I put you here in time out because you were very naughty and—and—and deliberately disobeyed grandpa. I—I told you to not throw your blocks and you did. You even through them at me, and that is unacceptable, you understand?”

Morty cowered under Rick’s stern voice and look, fresh tears welling up. “Yy-yes…”

“Good, now I need you to—need you to apologize to me, Morty.”

“I’m sorry! I’m suh-huh-sorriiiiee!” Morty cried, launching into Rick’s arms when the man opened them in offering to cling and claw.

“Shh, it’s alright, I forgive you little buddy, it’s okay,” Rick murmured, taking his grandson in his arms and rubbing his back soothingly. “But no more blocks today, we’ll play with—with something else while I—while I work.”

Morty mewled, sniffling, but didn’t argue. That wasn’t going to get him anywhere, now was it?

“Am I-I-I—am I still good?” he whimpered, desperation tinged in his tone.

“Yes baby, you’re still good. Just cuz you were naughty doesn’t mean you’re bad” Rick assured, standing himself up and heaving Morty up with him in his arms. “C’mon, let’s get you something to do while I-I—I work, okay?”


End file.
